<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ID（九） by Shadow_kinki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430705">ID（九）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki'>Shadow_kinki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全文在Loft<br/>这里只有车<br/>互攻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ID（九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们彼此脱着对方的衣服，刚拉下他的裤子，刚拿起润滑，分开光一腿，一边吻着他一边给他扩张，这次光一有了感觉。</p><p>“这个感觉好奇怪。”光一说<br/>
“光一的里面好热啊！”<br/>
“进来吧”<br/>
刚慢慢进入他，他很痛，“也许没有感觉挺好的，好痛啊！”<br/>
刚吻着他“我慢点，你放松，让我进去，就不会痛了。” <br/>
光一放松自己“嗯……痛！好痛！刚，不行！啊！！”<br/>
刚紧紧抓住他“光一，你做的很好，我在你身体里了，你感觉的到吗？”<br/>
“好涨....”<br/>
刚慢慢的抽插着，他感受着在自己身体里的刚，“刚，喜欢吗？我就是想要让你可以很舒服的和我做爱才想变成人类的。”</p><p>“喜欢！很喜欢。”<br/>
“啊！好深！刚，我爱你。”<br/>
“我也爱你，谢谢你，光一，温柔的光一，好喜欢。”</p><p><br/>
刚加快了速度在光一的身体里冲刺着。<br/>
“啊！！”光一手摸着自己的前面，他先高潮了，刚被他夹的也射在光一的身体里。</p><p>光一紧紧抱着刚，“嗯……这个感觉真好。”</p><p>刚从他身体里出来，趴在床上“该你的了”<br/>
光一学着刚拿润滑给他扩张，他刚才很痛所以他给刚扩张了很久，一边扩张，一边吻着他的全身，“刚你真好看。”</p><p>“<br/>
我要，光一！”<br/>
光一手指从他身体里出来，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢插入刚的身体。<br/>
“啊！” “<br/>
痛吗？” “<br/>
不痛，光一很温柔。”<br/>
光一看他手紧紧抓着床单，他把手伸了过去，他们十指紧扣，光一在他身体里进出着。<br/>
“嗯...”<br/>
“刚，我喜欢这个感觉！以后都这样吧！”<br/>
“呵呵，想的美！啊！....啊！！！嗯……，啊！！”刚在不停的呻吟。刚的手被光一抓着他想摸下前面也不能，难受的要命。</p><p>刚扭着头，说“光一！不行了，好难受。”<br/>
光一称机堵上他的嘴</p><p>“嗯....”<br/>
刚难受的哭了出来“嗯！！！嗯！！！”<br/>
光一放开他的嘴，大力的撞着那一点<br/>
“不行，不要了，啊！！！！”刚被他操到高潮了，前面也射了出来，身体不住的绷紧，挤压着光一。</p><p>“刚，好舒服啊！”光一没有放慢速度，还在快速的抽插着。</p><p>“不！！！！不行了！！！啊！！！！！””<br/>
刚被他折磨的很快的再次高潮了，光一才发泄出来。<br/>
光一压在他的身上享受刚后穴吸允着着自己，”好棒，刚你好棒。”</p><p>刚身体还在痉挛着，脸上都是眼泪。<br/>
光一舔着他脸上的眼泪，“舒服吗？” “<br/>
嗯......”刚轻轻的回答他。<br/>
“我是不是表现的很好”。<br/>
“好.....你！！”刚发现自己身体里的肉棒又把自己填满了。<br/>
”“光一，你再做我们就离婚。”<br/>
“哦〜可是好难受”光一说着有挺了一下腰<br/>
“别！！！”<br/>
光一从他身体里出来了，把他转过身，分开他的腿。</p><p>“不！！不！啊！！！”</p><p>光一又插了进来。</p><p>“刚我喜欢这样，我想要你。”</p><p><br/>
刚看着他，他能回来和自己结婚，自己还有什么不能给他的呢。</p><p><br/>
刚笑着说“我让你上，未来三天，我必须在上面！”<br/>
光一说了句，“成交！”就开始卖力的操着他。</p><p><br/>
刚身体太敏感了，又被他欺负到哭，最后，光一一直在他身体里没出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>